Trasfondo
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Nunca se habían preguntado... ¿Por qué Inglaterra odia el café? Britaincest. Violación.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. 

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Scott (Escocia), Alfred (Estados Unidos) 

Summary: Nunca se habían preguntado... ¿Por qué Inglaterra odia el café? Britaincest. Violación. 

**Trasfondo  
><strong> 

Podía recordar todo tan claramente que lo asustaba... Aquel fatídico día, todo en su mente era tan vivido que si no fuera por otros recuerdos posteriores creería que solo había ocurrido hace unas horas...

Podía verlo, ahí en medio del bosque de noche, ahí, sentado frente a una pequeña fogata, moliendo granos color marrón y poniéndolos en agua que calentaba al fuego... Él era un joven, un joven de nombre Scott Kirkland, representante del país de Escocia y el mayor de cinco hermanos que conformaban Reino Unido. Era físicamente atractivo, de cabellos pelirrojos, atrayentes ojos verdes y unas pocas pecas en las mejillas, pero su actitud gélida y sádica distanciaban a todos.

Sin embargo, es mejor no desviarnos del tema, pues no vinimos a hablar aquí de Scott... No, claro que no, vinimos aquí a hablar del pequeño niño rubio que lo miraba con paciencia tras los arbustos...

El pequeño no aparentaba más de ocho años, pero no era un niño cualquiera, no, este niño era Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, el hermano más pequeño de Escocia. Este niño, como he dicho antes, era rubio, con los mismos ojos verdes que miraban con determinación extraordinaria para su corta edad, sus espesas cejas se fruncían por su concentración... Pronto sería el momento.

Arthur sacó de su ropa sucia y remendada una piedra atada a un hilo, caminó por alrededor del escocés, escondiéndose entre los arbustos, temiendo que lo descubriera... Y entonces lo tiró en línea recta por las hojas, haciendo mucho ruido, el suficiente como para que Scott se distrajera los breves segundos que al menor le hicieron falta para correr al fuego, tomar la taza de arcilla con el líquido caliente y huir tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y se fijó que su hermano no lo siguió, miró el líquido caliente del que salía una fina línea de vapor con un olor parecido a vainilla.

— _¿Esto es café? _—Se preguntó el pequeño olfateando y arrugando levemente la nariz, Escocia le había dicho que esa era la bebida que se disfrutaba en el futuro y que solo las personas grandes podían beberlo, por eso le había dejado tomando ese terrible "té" que tan poco le gustaba, sabía mal.

Paranoico volvió a mirar por si el escocés se le aparecía, justo antes de alzar la taza y darle un buen sorbo, percibiendo el sabor amargo, levemente azucarado y con un toque a vainilla, le parecía muy delicioso, mejor que aquella infusión de hierbas llamada "té" que le hacían beber.

— ¿Estás disfrutando mi bebida...? Pequeña sanguijuela—Sintió que su sangre se congelaba ante la voz ronca que provenía de detrás suyo. Muy atemorizado volteó para encontrarse a Scott, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿C-cómo me...? —Preguntó asustado, creía que no lo había seguido.

—Derramaste la mitad de mi bebida corriendo hasta aquí, enano malagradecido...—El mayor sacó un cigarrillo, otra de sus "cosas del futuro", antes de encenderlo y empezar a fumar, mordisqueando la punta—Así que quieres café...

—Y-yo quería probarlo... Y-ya no soy un niño pequeño, y-yo puedo tomar café...—Susurró, si fuera un perro tendría las orejas abajo ante su destino incierto.

—Querías café... Bien, yo te daré café—Sintió su cuerpo llenarse de escalofríos mientras su consanguineo tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo, apagándolo y acercándose al menor, quitándole sin esfuerzo el tazón de arcilla—Y cuando pruebes café... Te darás cuenta de lo bueno que fuí dandote el té.

Lo tiró al suelo de un solo empujón y arrancó sus ropas sucias, llenando más de miedo a Inglaterra que temblaba desde el suelo, podía imaginar lo que su hermano planeaba. Con cuidado empezó a verter el líquido caliente por la piel blanca provocando ligeras quemaduras que hacían que la cara de Arthur se contrajera de dolor.

—No te muevas—Ordenó molesto mientras tomaba los bracitos con tal fuerza que logró dislocar uno, provocando un pequeño grito— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú querías café! ¡Aquí está el café! ¡Aprenderás a valorar el té! —Comenzó a morder las porciones de piel quemada que tan sensible estaba, dejando enormes heridas, en las que puso más café para hacerlas arder de mejor forma.

— ¡Escocia! ¡E-Escocia! ¡D-detente! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! —Chillaba sintiendo de forma directa el dolor, era demasiado para él, el aroma de su sangre mezclándose con el de la bebida le provocaba naúseas.

—Debiste pensar eso antes... ¡Y ya cállate! —Se exasperaba por los gritos, comenzó a morder los pequeños labios rosados solo para que no pudiera abrir la boca, pero solo logró más sangre. Scott se encogió de hombros dándole la vuelta y presionando el pequeño cuerpo en el suelo, llenando de tierra y piedras sus heridas dolorosamente abiertas—Prepárate... "hermanito"

Sonrió con maldad usando las remendadas ropas del menor para amarrar sus muñecas tan juntas como era posible, incluso evitando la circulación de la sangre. Le separó las nalgas para poder ver el rosado aro virgen del menor, era muy pequeño para haber experimentado algo así... Hasta hoy.

Escocia tomó nuevamente lo que quedaba del café y lo derramó en el ano del más bajo, quemándo su interior. Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del infante que esperaba que aquello acabase pronto.

—El té es mejor...—Susurró de pronto en su oído el escocés—Repítelo...—Se bajó los pantalones, dejando ver su miembro endurecido, justo antes que lo introduciera sin piedad en el, anteriormente virginal, agujero del más pequeño. Arthur dejó salir un grito, un grito de auxilio que nadie escucharía, que nadie atendería...— ¡Repítelo! —Le golpeó Escocia con fuerza la cabeza.

—E-el té es mejor...—Dijo el inglés como pudo, sintiendo una sensación de escozor por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡No te ves convencido! —Le dio una fuerte embestida, presionando su cabeza contra el suelo para acallar otro grito.

— ¡E-el té es mejor! —Gritó, sintiendo el enorme pene de su hermano entrar y salir de él de forma brutal.

— ¡Repítelo! ¡Continúa! —Ordenaba arañando sus caderas para evitar que tratara de escapar.

— ¡El té es mejor! ¡El té es mejor! ¡El té es mejor! —Los gritos eran desagarradores, mientras en su mente quedaba grabado de manera permanente. El café es malo... El café lastima... El café... El café arrebata parte de tu vida...

— ¡Hey! —Una fuerte exclamación lo trajo al presente, ese presente donde ya no era un niño, sino que Inglaterra era todo un adulto, de aparentes veintitres años que representaba a todo el Reino Unido—Vamos viejo, tú sabes que quieres~ —Insistía un joven que representaba veinte años, este joven era Estados Unidos, ex colonia de Inglaterra y un jodido dolor de cabeza en la actualidad.

Arthur arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma a café en el ambiente, sentía naúseas, podía aun olfatear restos de su sangre mezclándose con el líquido marrón. De pronto se sentía enfermo, quería correr de ahí, sentía pánico.

— ¡Basta con esto, git! ¡No me gusta el café y nunca me gustará! —Reclamó ante lo obstinado que era el menor, que nada tardó en hacer esa carita de perrito con la que siempre convencía al británico, pero esta vez era diferente...

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si el café es delicioso y te llena de energía! —Sonrió con todos los dientes, extendiéndole la taza al europeo, sin saber la mal que le hacía sentir, sin saber cuánto le recordaba a Escocia en ese momento...

—Porque... porque...—Su cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar, y solo pudo gritar esa frase que quedó en fuego grabada dentro de sí— ¡El té es mejor!

**-Fin-**

Mierda o.o -corro a esconderme de las Iggy fans- D= es que últimamente me ha dado por buscar respuesta a cosas de Hetalia (Como en "Smarty wanker" donde explico la estúpidez de Estados Unidos) de hecho también tengo en mente una explicación de por qué Romano le teme a Francia y odia a los alemanes, algún día me animaré a escribirlo (?) Espero no me maten T_T Bye~

PD: ¡Yo también soy Iggy fan! D= ¡Debo esconderme de mí misma!


End file.
